Obscure Beauty
by DefinitionOfLazy
Summary: When I first saw you, I thought you were boring. [One-shot]


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters. It's Clamp's.

_**But**__ this is __**my**__ story and I do __**not**__ appreciate plagiarism. _

* * *

**Obscure Beauty**

_When I first saw you, I thought you were boring._

It happened 4 years ago. My friend named Eriol needed to borrow a Chemistry book from the local library and the bastard decided to force me to come with him. Since I wasn't entirely busy, I came along just for the heck of it.

Libraries weren't exactly my favorite place, to be honest. I wasn't fond of reading and I find books a bore so I don't go to libraries unless necessary. Or, like in this case, forced.

Eriol was a huge bookworm like you too, and even though he only needed to borrow one Science reference, he stayed longer; getting distracted by books as he passed them.

I sighed in boredom because Eriol tends to isolate himself when he reads; blocking and completely ignoring my complaints of how long we were staying there.

That's when I decided to circle the library, passing the aisles of books and shelves, finding nothing that has taken my interest.

That was the case until I spotted you.

You were hunched up at one corner, totally oblivious of my staring. Your hair, in the color of reddish brown, auburn to be exact, created a small curtain; covering half of your face. But there, almost unnoticeable, I saw something trickle down your cheek and slid down from and off your chin like a shiny raindrop: a single, glistening tear.

I frowned and I almost reached out for you to ask what's wrong, but then I realized you were reading a book and I guess you were probably crying because of that.

That's when I thought of you as nothing more than a boring girl who gets emotional over a fictional story.

But I still found you interesting despite of that. I found myself staring at you, watching you as you cry silently, as your lips curve into a smile that was so full of secrets, as you try to cover your laugh and when your forehead wrinkled and unwrinkled in frustration; you showed so much expressions that by the time you finished reading and looked up and caught my gaze, I felt like I saw all of your emotions in one day. It was fascinating—_you_ were fascinating.

"Hey," I greeted you when you remained to look dumbfounded.

You look to both your side, looking unsure that I was talking to you. Then you looked back at me again; your green,_ no_, emerald eyes, staring directly at mine. Pointing at yourself with a raised eyebrow, you mouthed, "me?"

You were amusing and a smile easily formed from my lips. "Yes, you." I nodded.

You still looked perplexed by the situation and I could not blame you. Here you were, minding your own business, and there I was, a stranger who you never met, suddenly decided to talk to you. Even I'd be confused…and a little crept out.

"Do you need something?" You asked, letting me hear your voice for the first time. It was soft and a little reserved. It was breathtaking, as cheesy as that may sound.

I shake my head. "Uhm no, no—I just, uhm. Hi."

My face felt warm in embarrassment as I stuttered helplessly. This does not happen to me often, I'll tell you that. I have always been confident, but something about you made me awfully shy—which surprised me.

You giggled a little; unlike what I find in other girls who do that, I did not find yours annoying at all. It was childishly adorable, so full of unmistakable innocence. It was cute. I chuckled a little too.

"D-do you mind if I sit next to you—my feet feels a little strained from standing and a-all," I added hastily so you would not find me weird for asking that.

You smiled at me, murmuring a soft, "sure" as you scoot a little to your left and patted the empty space beside you. "Here, sit here."

Although I asked, I was frozen in spot for a moment there. My nervousness did not seem to fade away and it was getting the best of me. Soon after, you laughed softly. You patted the space again. "Come on," you urged gently, "I don't bite."

Feeling more relaxed than ever, I released a low laugh and went and sit by your side. I looked at you. "S-so my name is Syaoran." I offered my hand. "Syaoran Li."

I waited for a reaction; something to indicate that my name rang any bell to you, but you remained unfazed. Not that I'm saying I'm some kind of superstar, but I was pretty well known because of my family's company: _The Li Corporation_ and me being the heir of it and all. You did not seem to know who I was and although it wounded a part of my ego, I was happy too.

"Hello Syaoran." You only nodded.

I expected you to tell me your name too—anticipated it even, but you remained quiet and still; just giving me this small and pretty smile.

"So what's your name?" I asked soon after. I could not at all bear the anticipation and excitement that bubbled within me to find out who you were.

"Kinomoto," you told me.

I frowned at the simplicity of your answer. "Kinomoto? That's it? Kinomoto what?"

The curve of your lips stretched a little, being all secretive all of a sudden. Your eyes glinted with playfulness and you said, "I don't give out my name just to anyone."

"Oh come on." I urged while nudging you gently at your side. "You can't be so unfair—I told you my name."

"That's hardly unfair, you said your name on your own accord," you reasoned.

Since I could not really argue with that point, I sighed, "I'll try guess it then."

You laughed again as you watched me feign a sulk and it did not take me too long before grinning back at you, too. There's something about you that is so relaxing, so…_refreshing_.

"Rika?"

You shook your head.

"Shaira?"

Again, a shake of a head was your respond.

"Dianne? Jane? Candace? Mika? Moreen? _What_ _is_ _it_? Look, I'm dying here," I whined when you continued to shake your pretty little head. You laughed.

A sudden shrill of the bell took both of our attention and we looked at the librarian as she announced, "Okay, the library is about to close. Please leave now and don't forget your things! We are not responsible for any lost objects!"

"Looks like you won't know what my name is," you teased just before you stood up and went away, looking back once to give me a small smirk.

I remained where I was as I watched you walk, as I watched you smirk at me, as I watched you left me, like I was paralyzed. But when I finally got the hold of myself, I shook my head with a silly grin plastered on my face.

I made a vow that day; that I was going to go to that same library to see you, go to that same spot and try and guess what your name were until I knew who you were. I may even try and read books you read too.

But the funny thing was, as time and years passed, your name was not the entire thing I learned about you.

Or was it the only memory I made with you.

Do you remember our first "just-as-friends" date? Because I do. I still have that sweater with that stain from the coffee that you spilled on me.

Do you remember our first argument? Because I do. You accidentally broke my mom's favorite vase back then.

Do you remember how our friends used to tease us so much to, "_just hook up already!"? _And I'd blush because you'll blush and I think I could have died in embarrassment right there.

Do you remember when I accidentally confessed my growing feelings for you two years ago? Because I do; you said you liked me back too so I really could not forget it.

And do you remember that one day, when I _finally _figure out what your name was (it took me 3 months by the way,) and you _finally _told me the reason why you don't give it away too easily?

Because I always do.

I even memorized it:

_"I only want to hear my name through the lips of the people who are important and special to me."_

And you said it very well, Sakura Li.

* * *

I was bored. :)

**I tweaked it a little bit. again. 04-28-13**

**Thank you to, _Ganbatte (Guest), _for telling me that mistake. hahaha. I did not even saw that! omg! XD**

_Review?_


End file.
